


Bulking

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Farting, Fatstuck, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Equius' impressive body comes with a cost - one he can't help but indulge.





	Bulking

Anyone who’d even heard of Equius knew he was insanely strong. “Could bench press a drone” strong. “Dents metal with a finger” strong. “Seriously, how are you so strong” strong. It was an immutable fact that he was a perfect specimen of raw strength.

What most people didn’t know was what it took to maintain that godly physique – namely, the absurdly frequent binges required by his STRONG metabolism.

Frequently, sometimes even multiple days in a row or multiple times a day, Equius would find himself in the situation he was in right now – in his kitchen, with the entirety of his fridge emptied out in front of him, his stomach growling and grumbling in hunger.

It wasn’t something he was proud of, giving in to his body like this, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to stay fit. Slowly, doing his best to ignore his loud stomach, he reached out for his first planned snack – a tall sandwich loaded with meats and condiments – and took a bite.

As always, when that first mouthful passed his lips, his hunger reared up and took over. Three more bites decimated the sandwich, and he reached for the next morsel without even wiping his mouth. Two more sandwiches were devoured this way, and he paused only to wash his mouth out with a glass of milk.

Equius’ appetite, like everything else about him, was strong and unstoppable, and the troll found himself eating more and more without any way or will to stop. Once he’d finished his sandwiches, he leaned forward slightly to snatch at the raw ingredients he’d left out. Whole slabs of meat were stuffed into his mouth, and he didn’t even bother chewing as the heavy hunks slid down his throat into his stomach.

As he continued to eat, his stomach only stretched more and more. The tank top he’d taken to wearing – lightweight and comfortable, and supposedly highly absorbent – began to ride up as the effects of his binge became more obvious. By the time he’d exhausted his supply, tipping another carton of milk upside-down to find it empty, his midsection was exposed up to his belly-button. But still the blueblood was hungry.

Trying to regain some of his composure, Equius called out to his robots, ordering them to bring in more food. As much as he hated needing it, he kept a well-stocked meat freezer in his basement for times like these, and he found some guilty relief when his mechanical servants returned with stacks of varied meats.

With food now being steadily supplied to him, there was nothing to stop him from gorging himself some more, keeping his mouth full of the tasty meats presented to him. He continued to swell, his tank top now little more than a bib to absorb the mess his binging was causing. His entire stomach was exposed, his normally rock-hard abs hidden beneath a taut ball of stretched skin that reached out in front of him to his knees and just kept growing. His stomach rumbled loudly, almost overwhelmed by the amount of food in it but still begging for more.

Halfway through his second hoofbeast’s worth of raw meat, and after his third gallon of milk, Equius paused. It wasn’t by any will of his own – despite his ballooning stomach, he was still ravenous, and regretted the time he had to stop. Rather, the interruption came from within himself, as another rumble of his gut turned into a low bubble and worked its way up his throat, releasing as a gargantuan belch that shook his sore belly painfully and trailed off into a startled moan.

Equius sat there, panting, weighed down by the colossal weight of his stomach. It filled his whole lap, spreading over the sides and rising to almost touch his chin. It still gurgled and rumbled, forcing the occasional burst of air upwards – or, more embarrassingly, downwards – in an attempt to make room for the food it still desperately craved. Some of that food, in his deranged binge, had missed his mouth entirely and now coated his gut and the remains of his shirt – now barely covering his pecs, stained thoroughly and stretched to its limit.

As he sat there, shirt stretched beyond use, stomach bare and covered in food, letting out another belch and then another, all he could think was that he’d be doing the same thing later that week.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
